Delman versi Kurobas
by Yukiasa Aira
Summary: RW ditinggal Kise sendirian, dan suatu makhluk yang tidak terlihat muncul pada malam yang begitu kelam di suatu padang belantara yang membentang. Mas, ini fanfic humor ato horror? Bukan, ini puisi cinta saya/ Pernah naik delman? iya, kendaraan yang ditarik kuda ramah lingkungan. Kalau yang jadi kusir chara Kurobas gimana ya?/ Humor gagal. Masuk tong sampah!
1. Chapter 1 : Bang Kise

**Title :** **Delman versi Kurobas**

 **Disclaimer :** **Kuroko no Basuke i** **tu milik** **Fujimaki Tadatoshi** **-sensei** **dan Delman milik Charles Theodore Deeleman (insiyur pada masa Hindia Belanda).**

 **Warning : Hati-hati fic ini dapat menyebabkan kantuk, jika sakit berlanjut segera hubungi dukun darurat. Tekan tombol 'Back' sebelum sungkeman sama Author kece ini.**

.

Delman itu kendaraan ramah lingkungan.

Tak berasap, tak berbau, tak berasa, tak berwarna dan tak ketinggalan zaman. Lihat aja di beberapa daerah Indonesia, terutama Jakarta. Pas diadain festival besar ato sekedar pasar dadakan pasti akan selalu ada kendaraan ramah lingkungan ini.

Biarpun gak pake mesin dan ditarik pake kuda serta tanpa buangan gas yang menyebabkan ozon terluka, buangan yang dihasilkan dapat dijadikan pupuk. Apa gak hebat? Baunya aja, aji gile, men! Bikin orang kelepek-kelepek kayak sakau.

Nah, dapat kita lihat dari balik kamera video pro yang Author kece ini pegang. Kameranya aja mahal bro, Author harus bela-belain nabung tiap hari selama 3 bulan Cuma makan nasi kucing plus tempe bacem. Body aja aduhai~, jok kulit asli, kecepatan rata-rata sama dengan kecoa, bahkan kalau kalian mau tau beli 2 gratis piring cantik, lho–

–Maaf, ada kesalahan teknis.

Kita balik ke penjelasan kereta kuda kita yang patut kita banggakan. Mbah google kasih tau kalo pada tahun 1885, pas neneknya nenek Author is det kecebur sumur, Forbes (orang Belanda) pernah sewa delman dari Bogor ke Bandung dan makan waktu 13 jam perjalanan.

Ebuset, lama pisan euy. Apa tuh kuda gak ngos-ngosan?

Nah, dibalik kamera video Author yang cantik kayak Miss Universe 1212 planet Pulto ini, ada cowo yang sedang menunggu delman lewat.

(Biasanya delman nunggu penumpang, tapi anggap aja di fic ini tuh delman kayak angkot/ini maksa/)

Nih cowo yang nuggu di bawah pohon duren di kawasan Pasar Minggu, kalo tuh duren jatoh kayaknya bakalan mantep. Dia sudah menunggu 3 jam dengan sabar delman lewat di depannya, di belakangnya, atau setidaknya diatasnya.

Kita panggil aja cowo ini RW.

RW : HUUAAAMMM…..(seketika terjadi badai sebentar akibat luapan angin tiba-tiba) Kenapa kagak ada delman yang lewat sih? Gue udah jamuran nunggu nih. Mana badan gue gatel-gatel lagi. (Garuk-garuk ketek)

Sungguh jorok banget penumpang delman ini. Apa belum mandi? Sini Author cuci pake detergen, yang punya kemampuan 10 tangan.

RW : Ni gara-gara Emak pengennya gue naik delman, bilang tuh delman kenangan paling indah dengan Babe. Gue jadi ragu, jangan-jangan Babe itu dulunya kusir delman atau malah Emak yang jadi kudanya. Hiieeee! (teriak2 gaje)

Nak, pikiran lo meracau kemana-mana.

 _~Tuk! Tik! Tak! Tik! Tuk! Tik! Tak! Tik! Tuk! Suara sepatu kuda~_

 _Ketoplak! Ketoplak! Ketoplak!_ (Inget baik2 ini suara sepatu kuda, bukan suara tukang ketoprak yang cadel unyu-unyu!)

RW : Wah, yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya dateng. (Melambai-lambai ke arah delman) Bang, Bang! Stop, Bang! Saya mau naek!

Mendengar ada yang memanggil dan melambai-lambai seperti nenek-nenek kecebur kolam ikan cupang, Sang kusir memberhentikan kudanya.

Ternyata kusirnya itu Kise!

RW : ' _Wuuiihh, ini abangnya cakep banget dah. Tuh gigi, rambut, kulit, mata sampe ketek kinclong semua! Silau, men!'_ (menutup mata dengan tangan agar dapat terhindar dari efek sinar langsung)

Kise : Mau naik apa, neng? (senyum 1000 watt)

RW : Udah jelas mau naek delman lah, Bang! Ngapain saya nyetop Abang kalo gak ada perlu. ' _Ni Abang ternyata lemot amat. Kalo mukanya gak kayak Brett Prit bakalan gue jadiin sambel pecel'_

Kise : Ohh, kirain mau minta tandatangan-ssu. Secara aku ini model terkenal soalnya-ssu. Gak heran kalo banyak yang nge-pen.

RW : ' _Udah lemot_ , _Narsis pula! Dasar anak zaman sekarang-uhuk uhuk'_ Terserah deh mau ngomong apa, yang penting Abang antar saya ke Istana Negara. (siap2 naik delman)

Kise : Sip lah! Bayar 1 juta-ssu.

RW : HAAAAHHH?! 1 JUTA?! Bang, naek taksi aja gak mahal ampe segitunya! 30 ribu, Dil or no?

Kise : Eee~, tapi biasanya aku juga dikasih 20 juta kalo pas pengambilan gambar-ssu. Eneng pelit amat-ssu.

RW : Abang kan kerjanya Cuma suruh tuh kuda jalan. Saya gak niat ngambil poto Abang. (duduk di kursi) Dan saya ini cowo! Jangan panggil Eneng dong plis.

Kise : Tapi kalo deket2 sama aku, parfum Perancis (Perampatan Ciamis) ini bisa Eneng cium lho. Jarang2 kan naek sambil nikmatin Fanservice-ssu. 50 ribu deh, Ya? Ya? Ya? (Puppy Eyes no Jutsu)

RW : Ukh….' _Gawat, tuh mata menggoda iman. Sabar. Sabar. Jangan tergoda. Inget Emak di rumah dan Babe yang nunggu di tempat kerja. Gue gak boleh raep orang sembarangan.'_ (lirik-lirik ke arah lain) O-oke deh. 50 ribu.

Kise : Kalo gitu ayo kita jalan-ssu!

 _CTAK!_ (suara cambuk) _Ketoplak! Ketoplak! Ketoplak! Ketoplak_! _Ketoplak! Ketoplak!_

Kise : Tau gak kalo sekarang itu BBM naek-ssu? Mangkanya kan aku ke kantor naek delman ini, sekalian cari duit-ssu, apalagi kalo yang naek itu Eneng yang cantik gak, imut gak, setengah-setengah ya.

RW : Bang, gak usah ledek gitu deh. Saya ini cowo, jelas aja gak cantik ato imut. (Si RW masih sabar, tangan udah disilangkan didepan dada dan kaki diangkat ke belakang kepala)

 _Ketoplak! Ketoplak! Ketoplak! Ketoplak_! _Ketoplak! Ketoplak!_

Kise : Trus, Trus, daripada Eneng situ Kurokocchi masih lebih imut-ssu. Akashicchi juga imut sih tapi galak-ssu. Aominecchi malah sangar kayak preman-ssu. Blablablabla…

RW : (Perempatan merah muncul di dahi kinclong RW) ' _Ni Abang cerewet banget dah. Dan lagi udah gue bilang berkali-kali kalo gue ini cowo, si Abang masih panggil Eneng.'_

 _Ketoplak! Ketoplak! Ketoplak! Ketoplak_! _Ketoplak! Ketoplak!_

Kise : Waktu SMA aku ini masuk ke klub Basket yang kuat-ssu. Baru masuk aja aku udah direkrut jadi pemain regular-ssu. Yahh…aku gak bisa menutupi ketampanan dan kehebatanku sih. Sekali liat semua juga tau kalo aku ini keren-ssu. Blabablabla…..

RW : ' _Ahh…males banget dah ngeladenin bacotan-nya yang kayak aer. Mendingan gue tidur aja.'_ (Tas dijadikan bantal dan ngoroklah si RW di kursi penumpang)

 _Ketoplak! Ketoplak! Ketoplak! Ketoplak_! _Ketoplak! Ketoplak!_

Kise : Dan Blablablabla…

RW : Groookkk~…..Krrr….

 _Ketoplak! Ketoplak! Ketoplak! Ketoplak_! _Ketoplak! Ketoplak!_

Kise : Terus Blablablabla…

RW : Groookkk~…..Krr– _BRAAAKK!_ (Tiba-tiba delman ngerem mendadak dan RW koprol indah dari kursi) EMAAAKKKK, BIBIR SEXY AYE PENYEET! AKKKHH! BEGO AMAT LO, NGAPAIN SIH PAKE NGEREM MENDADAK, HHHAAAAHHH?!

Semetara itu Kise gak ngerasa kalo penumpangnya teriak-teriak (mungkin tuh kuping disumpel batu) dan melihat ke arah sampingnya. Ada orang yang lagi benerin ban bocor, tukang tambal? Oh bukan, ternyata dia….. Haizaki!

Haizaki : Nih, gue bawa oleh-oleh buat lo, Ryouta! (ngelempar tas kresek ke Kise)

Kise membuka kresek itu dan didalemnya ternyata kotak lope dengan warna merah dan pita pink, pemirsa. Ohh~, apakah ini tanda-tanda kalo Haizaki nembak Kise? Haizaki yang preman pasar senen itu?! Yang sukanya nge-bully Kise? Nembak Kise di hari valentine?! Akankah genre fic ini berubah jadi romance HaiKi?

Ternyata oh ternyata Haizaiki itu tipe orang yang _~Benci bilang cinta, marah bilang sayang, itu hanya denganmu, ak_ – _NGUUOOONNGG!GEJESS!GEJESS!(_ Author kelindes kereta bayi, karna ibunya lagi nyanyi lagu kereta api maka suara kereta bayipun bertransformasi)

Kise : S-s-s-shougo-kun, Ke-kenapa baru sekarang-ssu? (wajah semerah pantat bekantan)

Haizaki : (Garuk-garuk kepala sambil nyengir) _'Nih kutu kupret, pala gue jadi gatel!'_

Bunga-bunga musim semi pun berterbangan. Latar antara mereka berdua jadi penuh aura lope-dopey pinky boy~. Author ngambil kesempatan dalam kesekaratan abis diinjek kereta bayi untuk mengambil poto mereka. Biarpun Author bukan fujo, tapi lumayan buat dijual sepuluh ribu dapet 4 lembar. Apa? kemurahan? Yahh~, Author kan gak pedit kayak lo!#digebukinrame-rame

Kise : Shougo-kun….

RW : ….

Haizaki : Ja-jangan pandang aku seperti itu. (memalingkan muka ke arah langit)

RW : …..Bang….

Kise : Mu-mulai sekarang boleh kupanggil Haizakicchi? (menutupi muka memerah dengan kotak lope)

RW : …OI, Bang!...

Haizaki : Terserah.

Kise : Ha-haizak–

RW : OOOIIII, JANGAN KACANGIN GUE! KACANG LAGI MAHAL SEKARANG! (gebuk-gebukin dada dan memutar-mutar tas ke segala arah)

Kise : Ada apa sih? Eneng ngeganggu aja-ssu

RW : OI, nenek-nenek peyot baru kelindes truk semen aja tau kalo valentine tuh di tanggal 14 pebuari. Pasti boongan tuh! Boong itu dosa! Nyebut, Bang. Nyebut!

Kise : Lho, tapi– (Tiba-tiba kotak itu jatuh dan isinya pun berserakan)

Isinya adalah….cacing!

Kise : GGYYAAAAA! CACING! CACING-SSU! (Kise langsung mencambuk keras kuda dan delman pun ngebut di jalanan)

 _NGGUUOONGGG! GRETEK! GRETEK! KOPLAK!KOPLAK! KOPLAK!_

RW : UWAAAAA! BANG, INJEK REM ! RRREEEEMMM!

Kise : DELMAN GAK ADA REM-NYA-SSU!

 _NGGUUOONGGG! CKIIIITTTT! KOPLAK!KOPLAK! KOPLAK!_

RW : TARIK BANG! TARIKKK!

Kise : APANYA YANG DITARIK-SSU?! GAK ADA DANGDUTAN DI SINI!

RW : BUKAN ITU, SOMPLAK! TARIK TALI KUDANYA! (Akhirnya si RW yang narik tali kekang kuda dan–)

BBRRUUUAAKKK!GUBRAK! HIIEEEE~~

Si RW dan Kise terlempar dari delman dan mendarat dengan sangat 'mulus'. Kise yang 'Perfect Copier' langsung meniru James Bondo dan mendarat dengan keren, lalu dia pun menepuk-nepuk debu di bahunya. So kul~

Sedangkan si RW…dengan gaya artistic karna dia ikut lomba lompat indah pas 17 agustusan di empang, sekarang wajah ternodanya lebih ternodai lagi oleh buangan alam sapi-sapi potong yang baru aja mau dimasukin ke truk.

R.I.P RW karna overdosis xxx sapi pak Ferridanson sapigigolo.

RW : OI, GUE BELOM MATI!

Cih, padahal sedikit lagi gali kuburannya selesai. Tapi kalo si RW mati, nih fic gak bakal berlanjut. Ya udah deh, Author ngalah!

Kise : Are you alright, Baby? (gaya sok keren dan suara diberat-beratkan. Mengulurkan tangan ke RW)

Cieelaaahh~, Kise langsung ngomong pake ke mas RW. Benih-benih cinta monyet bakalan bertelor nih! Prikitiew!

RW : (ngangkat kepalanya yang terjerembab ke xxx sapi dan ternyata di mukanya cacing-cacing hadiah Haizaki udah menggeliat-geliat ke-bau-an)

Kise : KKYYAAAA! JIJIIIKKK! JOORROOOKK-SSU! PERGI! PERGI! _PLAK!PLAK!PLAK!(_ menampar RW sampai xxx sapi plus cacingnya terbang bebas, dan pipi RW pun babak-belur)

RW : ….

Kise : HUWEEEEE! CACING TAKUT-SSU! SHOUGO-KUN JAHAT-SSU! Srooottt! (Mengelap ingus di baju RW) POKOKNYA SAMPE MINGGU DEPAN, AKU DAN SHOUGO-KUN, END!

Kise terus menangis di baju RW dan mendekap RW dengan pelukan beruang. Sedangkan mas RW…sudah tak sadarkan diri.

Gimana perjalanan RW selanjutnya?

Akankah RW bisa sampe di Istana Negara?

Akankah RW bisa sampe tujuan dengan selamat?

.

.

Sebelum itu….apakah RW masih hidup?

Mari semuanya, panjatkan doa untuk keselamatan RW pada chapter selanjutnya.


	2. Chapter 2 : Bang Aomine

**Title :** **Delman versi Kurobas**

 **Disclaimer :** **Kuroko no Basuke i** **tu milik** **Fujimaki Tadatoshi** **-sensei** **dan Delman milik Charles Theodore Deeleman (insiyur pada masa Hindia Belanda).**

 **Warning : Hati-hati fic ini dapat menyebabkan kantuk, jika sakit berlanjut segera hubungi dukun darurat. Tekan tombol 'Back' sebelum sungkeman sama Author kece ini.**

.

Setelah sebelumnya mas RW dinyatakan telah almarhum _–#BUAAGHH!Prang!_

Baik, Author ulangi.

Mas RW yang baru aja cuci muka, badan, dan barang-barang bawaannya di kubangan terdekat. Kubangan berisi air yang baru aja ditimba dari sumur oleh Kise, dan ditaburi bunga tujuh rupa. Tinggal ditambah duit receh buat saweran, lengkaplah RW jadi penganten baru.

Setelah Kise yang jadi babu dadakan pergi bergalau ria, meninggalkan Tuan Besar RW ganti baju dibalik pohon pisang. Si RW udah lega dan sujud syukur lahir-batin karna Kise udah pergi meninggalkannya sendiri.

Setelah apa yang telah dilakukan Kise (Curhat panjang-lebar, elap ingus sembarangan dan mulai mengamuk pengen pulang ke tempat Mama!), RW akhirnya **BEBAS!**

Bisa pergi ke tempat Babe!

Bisa naik delman yang lebih normal!

Bisa lepas dari Kise!

….walaupun baju bekas ingus Kise masih dipake. Agak-agak lengket sih. Tapi gak apa.

RW : Fuuhh… (mengibaskan rambut ke belakang dan tersenyum)

Cieellaaahh~, mas RW lagi latihan audisi iklan sampo anti kutu ya?

RW : Gue tau, gue ini paling keren dan gak kalah kece sama butler iblis fandom sebelah. Kemampuan otak yang diatas rata-rata dan tubuh yang sangat atletis. Iya, gue tau. Lo semua gak usah pada ngingetin. Gue tau, gue gak mudah dilupa'in.

…..

Cuma perasaan Author doang ato ni anak ketularan narsis-nya Kise?

RW : Gue emang pengen tuh Abang Kusir kuning ngambang di kali itu ninggalin gue sendirian. Gue gak mau ketularan galau tapi….

RW : Ini…DIMANA?

Ya elah, mas. Bilang aja dari tadi kalo lo tersesat. Gak usah sok gaya.

RW : Trus gue harus ngapain? Gak lepel kalo tidur di padang rumput gini.

Cari petunjuk, mas~. Biar situ tau lokasi situ ada dimana.

RW : Haaaahhhh? Jaruuukk?

Petunjuk, mas. Bukan jaruk.

RW : Haaahhh? Jeruuukkk?

Ebuset dah. Ni orang kesumpel pantat ayam apa? Jeruk, mas –eh maksudnya petunjuk.

RW : Hahhh? Telunjuuukk? (Menggerak-gerakan telunjuk) Yang mana? Kanan ato kiri? Tangan ato kaki?

PETUNJUK, WOY! COWO BELEGUG, GUE BILANG PE-TUN-JUK! BUKAN JARUK, JERUK, ATO TELUJUK KAKI LO! PETUNJUUUUKKKK! (Banting kamera dan gigit jempol kaki sambil gegulingan di aspal)

Banci : Kyaaawww~! Ada orgil lagi ngamuk~! LONTOONG~! (berlari dengan dramatis)

Polisi : Mane orgilnya, mas –eh mbak?

Banci : Ehmm~ mas polichii tamvan bingiiitttzzz~. (colek-colek dagu polisi) Main ama akyu yukhh~!

Polisi : Eh? Jangan mbak –eh mas. Saya lagi ker–

Banci : (Preman mode:on) **ikut-gue-ato-mati**?

Polisi : THIDHHAAKK! APAPUN ASAL JANGAN KEPERAWANAN –EH KEPERJAKAAN SAYA! (Diseret ke love hotel)

Bayi : Mah, ithu kenapah? (nunjuk pake permen lollipop)

Ibu : Cuma ada lalat terbang. Abaikan aja ya, sayang~. _'Awas lo, suami durhaka. Selingkuh di depan gue. Gue kutuk lo jadi batu'_

.

.

.

Kembali ke TKP. Karna kamera Author ancur (padahal baru satu chapter) sekarang lagi pake HP canggih punya Author yang gak kalah kece. Hush, jangan pegang-pegang. Ni HP lebih suci daripada lo! _#dibacok_

RW : Iya. Gue harus cari petunjuk. Tapi udah malem gini. Udah hampir gak keliatan apa-apa. (celingak-celinguk)

 _Ketoplak! Ketoplak! Ketoplak! Ketoplak_! _Ketoplak! Ketoplak!_

RW : (merinding) Su-suara apaan tuh?

 _Ketoplak! Ketoplak! Ketoplak! Ketoplak_! _Ketoplak! Ketoplak!_

RW : Ku-kuda? Suara sepatu kuda? (celingak-celinguk, lirik ke semua arah) Ta-tapi gue gak ngeliat apa-apa. Ma-masa sih hantu. Ha-hahaha (ketawa garing)

? : Oi!

RW : KYAAAAAA! (tiarap ditengah-tengah padang rumput) EMAAKKK, AYE PENGEN PULANG! MAS HANTU, TOLONG JANGAN PERKOSA AYE! AYE MASIH PENGEN NETEK DAN DIKELONIN NINA BOBO AMA EMAK DAN BABE! HUWEEE!

? :…Pfftt, BWAHAHAHA! Lo masih manja sama emak lo? Hahahaha….

RW : (celingak-celinguk) Bu-bukan. Jangan salah paham. Gue udah dewasa. Udah baligh. Semalem gue udah mimpi basah ama nenek buyut.

? : BWAHAHAHA…selera lo nenek-nenek peyot?

RW : (celingak-celinguk dan akhirnya…..) UWAAAAA! Sejak kapan lo ada di situ?! (nunjuk delman dan kusirnya yaitu… Aomine Daiki)

Aomine : A-aduh, kebanyakan ketawa. Perut gue jadi sakit banget…BWAHAHA…

RW : Ke-kenapa mas? Situ hamil? Jangan-jangan anak gue ya? Akhirnya…(air mata udah muncul di pelupuk) gue jadi ayah…

Aomine : (langsung berhenti ketawa karna keki) Sialan, Lo! Gue gak hamil. Lagian gue gak bakal naksir ama cewek dada rata macam lo!

RW : Gue itu cowo tulen! Bukan cewe dada rata! (menutupi dadanya)

Aomine : ….(hening sesaat)…..situ beneran cowo?

RW : Udah jelas keles~

Aomine : Cih, ya udah. Tadinya kalo cewe bakalan gue kasih tumpangan tapi kalo cowo gue ogah banget.

RW : EEEHHH! Tu-tunggu dulu, mas! (berdiri di depan delman)

Aomine : Apa sih? Gue gak minat sama cowo.

RW : Ohhh~~~…..ayolah mas ganteng yang kece badai sampe kalo malem gini gak keliatan sama gue tadi. Anterin gue ke istana negara, dong. Gue gak mau bermalaman di tengah-tengah sabana begini. Gimana kalo nanti ada singa? Gue itu takut kucing tao.

Aomine : Udah minta tolong, ngejek pula. Lo maunya apa sih? Iya dah, lo boleh naek. Tapi berani bayar berape lo?

RW : (ngubek-ngubek tas) ….seribu….?

Aomine : Mai-chan kudaku sayang~, ayo kita injek dia ampe jadi bebek penyek.

RW : Oke. Oke. Seratus rebu. Gimana? Itu udah ditambah uang celengan gue.

Aomine : _'Daripada gue sakurata begini. Terima aja kali ya? Lagian malem-malem gini jarang-jarang gue bisa dapet 'mangsa' yang nanti bisa di*piiipp* dan di*ppiiipp*'_ Ya udalah, naek sono.

RW : Asyik~ (naik delman) LET'S GO!

Aomine : Ck, gue bosen. Nyetel lagu gak apa kan. (Nyalain mp3 di hp dan lagunya…..)

RW : _'kira-kira si Abang nyetel lagu apaan ya? Karena tampangnya sangar mungkin lagu rock …atau justru malah lagu dangdut..ppffftt…'_

 **Satu ditambah satu, sama dengan dua**

 **Dua ditambah dua, sama dengan empat**

 **Empat ditambah empat, sama dengan delapan**

 **Delapan ditambah delapan, sama dengan enam belas**

RW : _GUBBRAAAKKK!_ (jatoh dari kursi)

Aomine : Lo ngapain sih? Pake jatoh segala

RW _: 'Setelah abang2 kuning ngambang yang cengeng, sekarang malah om-om mesum bego?! Cobaan apa lagi ini?!'_ Ba-bang, bo-boleh nanya kenapa malah lagu anak-anak? (gemetar)

Aomine : Huh? (Bingung) Satsuki bilang gue harus belajar matematika. Trus dia kasih lagu ini. Katanya biar gampang diapal.

RW : BEGOOOOOO! LO KIRA TUH LAGU BISA BUAT LU PINTER MATEMATIKA?! GAK NYADAR UMUR LO? HHAAAAHHHHH! (Narik kerah Aomine dan digoyang2kan)

Aomine : Se-se…sakk….(mata memutih)

 **Ayo kawan, belajar berhitung**

 **Yo ayo! Ayo!**

 **Jangan malas, nanti tidak bisa naik kelas**

RW : MAU AJA LO DIBEGO-IN TEMEN LO! LAGIPULA TAMPANG KAYAK PREMAN PASAR GELAP BEGINI, KOK MALAH NYETEL LAGU BOCAH?! DASAR GAK TAU MALUUUU!

Aomine : HAH? APA MAKSUD LO PREMAN PASAR GELAP?! DI SINI TUH GAK ADA PASAR YANG BUKA MALEM2 TRUS KAGAK NYALAIN LAMPU. GIMANA LO BISA LIAT? YANG BEGO TUH ELOOO!

RW : SIAAALLLLAANN, SIAPA YANG LU BILANG BEGO?! ORANG BEGO, GAK USAH NGATAIN ORANG LAIN BEGO! LAGIPULA TUH MAKSUDNYA GUE NGEJEK KULIT GERSANG LO! BEGITU AJA LO GAK NGERTI! PANTES AJA NILAI LO BONTOT!

Aomine : HHHAAAHHH?! APA MAKSUD LO KULIT GUE GERSANG? KULIT GUE INI SEXY!

RW : SEXY MANANYA? GUE BAHKAN GAK BISA NGELIAT LO TADI. LO TUH UDAH BUTEK, DAKI-

Warga : BEEERRRIIISIIIKKK!

Warga yang marah melempari Aomine dan RW dengan berbagai macam barang, mulai dari panci, gayung, tusuk gigi, BH, gigi palsu, emas batangan dan…

 _Syyuunggg…._

Sebuah benda berbahaya meluncur di atas langit dengan dramatis

 _Syuuunggg…_

Aomine buka mulut lebar-lebar. Kaget.

 _Syuuuunggg…._

Kuda menghentak-hentakan kaki dengan beringas.

 _Syuungg….._

RW berusaha lari.

 _Syyyuuunngg…_

Author milih bikin kopi.

 _Syyyuunngg…._

Benda itu makin mendekat…..

1 meter….

50 senti…..

30 senti…..

1 senti…

 _Plek!_

Dengan main coblos korban, muka RW menjadi landasan pendaratan.

RW : _BBRUUKK!_ (pingsan seketika)

Aomine : (menatap jasad RW dengan prihatin) Semoga lain kali yang mendarat di mukaku celana dalam Merin Monru. (Menelukupkan tangan dan bedo'a)

.

RW pun ditinggal sendirian di tengah padang rumput.

Dengan Kolor Terkutuk bermotif bebek kuning yang masih setia menempel di mukanya.

.

.

 **Note : RW gak pindah barang sesenti pun dari tempat awal dia berdiri nunggu delman.**


End file.
